This study is an extension of a pilot study in which AG-1343 was given at doses of 500mg, 600mg, and 750mg BID and in this study increased to 500mg, 750mg, and 1000mg TID for a period of 28 days. It will attempt to evaluate safety and antiviral activity when used as monotherapy for individuals with HIV who have had less than 1 year of conventional antiretroviral therapy and have a viral load of 20,000 copies (BDNA) before initiating treatment with AG-1343.